Some computing devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, etc.) may provide a graphical keyboard as part of a graphical user interface for composing text (e.g., using a presence-sensitive input device and/or display, such as a touchscreen). The graphical keyboard may enable a user of the computing device to enter text (e.g., an e-mail, a text message, or a document, etc.). For instance, a display device of a computing device may output a graphical (or “soft”) keyboard that enables the user to enter data by indicating (e.g., by tapping) keys displayed at the presence-sensitive display.
A graphical keyboard may enable a user to delete one or more portions of text by selecting a backspace key or delete key included in the graphical keyboard. For instance, certain techniques may enable a user to repeatedly select a backspace key included in the graphical keyboard to delete characters of text. In one example, each selection of the backspace key may delete a single character included in the text. Some techniques may enable a user to select and hold the backspace key to rapidly delete multiple characters. A user may, however, experience difficulty precisely deleting text when the backspace key is small in size relative to the input medium of a user (e.g., relative to the size of the user's fingers). As such, deleting characters when using a graphical keyboard may be difficult and may reduce the speed at which the user may interact with the computing device.